Please Remember Me
by A MidNight Lover
Summary: Theresa had a feeling that today was going to be a bad day, but thought nothing of it. Now, she must show who she is to everyone, but when things seem to be falling into place, what will happen next?


A/N: Hey, I want to update this because it needs a major redoing! Just a warning, it's going to be different, but it is worth it, trust me!

Personally, I don't think the original, 'Please Remember Me' made any sense, so I decided to change the whole story as a one-shot.

So here is the better version of, 'Please Remember Me'

* * *

When Theresa woke up in the morning, she knew inside that something would be different. But she pushed the feeling aside and headed down to the kitchen, where Athena was cooking breakfast for the young heroes.

Upon her arrival, she was greeted by everyone as she took her seat next to Jay. She didn't want to tell anyone, but she did have a major crush on him. He was cute, tall, handsome, incredibly hot, and had enough muscles to keep her drooling all day long. Theresa would day dream about her and Jay dating, kissing while her hand ran through his soft, gorgeous, brown hair.

"Theresa? Are you okay?" Atlanta asked, after finishing what she was eating.

Looking at her best friend, Theresa spoke up, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just planning what I'm going to do today."

"If Cronus doesn't do anything to ruin it." Jay added, that was his downfall, he may be handsome, but so far, it only appeared that he only cared about Cronus and nothing else.

With a sigh, Theresa ate her fruit salad made perfectly by Athena. Everyone was silent while they ate, until Neil began to panic, "It that the time! I'm late for my photo shoot!"

"I thought you always arrived late because you have to arrive 'fashionably late'." Archie teased while he ate his cereal that Athena forced him to eat every morning.

Looking at everyone, Neil quickly explained while rushing to get ready, "The manager told me that if I'm late again, he will, 'bring my nightmares to life.' So I don't want to be late!" and with that, Neil was out of the building, "I don't want to be bald!" you could just hear Neil yell out.

Theresa looked at the clock and decided it was time to go for a jog, "Well, I'm off." She said as she stood up.

"Don't forget your PMR." Jay added, with concern written all over his face

Rolling her eyes, Theresa replied, "I will bring it with me to keep you happy."

* * *

As Theresa started her jog, she decided to go to the park, and just relax there until she could decide what to do. However, as she was on her way, she could feel that danger was ahead, but she continued on, after all, she had her PMR.

Finally, she made it to the park and sat under a tree that was in the middle of the park, near the fountain. As she sat down, she felt as if someone was looking at her. So she looked up and saw a girl looking at her.

The girl had long, curly, brown hair, along with a pink headband though her short fringe wasn't pulled back. She had thick, black glasses and red braces. Her clothes consisted of an elbow length, baby pink shirt, with a denim, sleeveless jacket on top, and a grey, boarding school skirt. To finish it all off she had white socks that stopped at her knees and black, sneakers.

Although she had a friendly, innocent appearance, Theresa felt an odd vibe rolling off from her, unsure what to do, the girl spoke up, "Sorry! I didn't mean to stare, you just remind me of someone I know!" when the girl finished, she mumbled something under her breath.

Not even noticing the mumbles from the girl, Theresa smiled and replied "It's okay, its easily done."

Smiling back, the girl greeted, "My name is Roxane, what's your name?"

Before Theresa could introduce herself, her PMR sounded with Herry's voice, "Theresa, Cronus is at it again." You could hear that he was disappointed, by the sounds of it; he was eating his favourite ice-cream.

Intrigued, Roxane leaned forward closer to Theresa's PMR and asked, "Who is this, Cronus?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Theresa told her, while she thought, '_Believe me, sometimes I wish I didn't_.'

There was a few seconds of awkward silence, until Roxane spoke up, "Okay."

Awkwardly, Theresa began to head off, "I got to go. I might see you later."

Waving, Theresa, off, Roxane smiled while she called out, "Okay, bye!" once when Theresa was out of hearing range, Roxane added, "Your worst nightmare will begin, Theresa, the decadent of Theseus." Her eyes then began to shine red.

* * *

Upon Theresa return to the Brownstone, she noticed that no one was around to fill her in, "That's odd, where are they?" she asked herself. Having a quick glance, she called out, "Jay! Atlanta! Herry!"

While Theresa was calling out the names, she didn't notice someone was behind her, until she lightly bumped into them causing her to scream in fright and jump away, "Who are you?" Atlanta demanded as she lifted her fists, ready to fight.

"Atlanta?" Theresa asked, looking at her friend, concerned.

"Don't make me ask again, princess." Atlanta hissed, lowering her body, to show how ready she was to fight.

Now Theresa's nerves were beginning to rise, "What do you mean?" Theresa stuttered, "I'm, Theresa, your friend."

Atlanta looked at Theresa with deadly eyes, "I know who my friends are, and I know I don't have a friend named, Theresa."

Someone else walked out from the house and asked, "Atlanta, who is this person, why is she here?" Theresa knew that voice.

"I don't know, she just came here and claimed to be our friend." Atlanta growled while glaring at Theresa who cringed in fear.

Looking at her, the person asked, "Why are you here?"

Desperate for someone to know her, Theresa cried out, "I'm Theresa! Jay, you have to remember!"

Started, Jay asked, "How did you know my name?"

Tears were starting to form in her eyes, before she could say anything, Odie walked out, "Who is the new girl?" Odie asked as he had a second glance at Theresa, "A friend of yours Atlanta?"

Now, Theresa's tears were threatening to leave her eyes, suddenly, an idea popped into her mind, "My PMR!" Theresa yelled and she rushed her hand into her pocket, only to find nothing, "Where is it!" tears for forming again.

Atlanta was starting to become annoyed and so she hissed at Theresa, "We have no time for your petty games. Just leave!"

Freaking out, Theresa tried to think of a way to have them remember her. Biting her lip, Theresa had another idea, "The gods!" this caused Jay, Odie and Atlanta to look at her more effectively, "Just ask the gods, they should remember."

Jay was debating in his mind until he asked, "How do we know that you are not on Cronus' side, and you are trying to make us go to the gods and revealing their special hide out to Cronus."

Thinking fast, Theresa defended herself, "If I was doing that, then how do I know that their 'special hideout' is at Olympia High." Feeling more confident, she added while standing a bit taller, "And the only way to really see and speak to them is by going to the janitors closest and the only way to open the door to the closet is to use the pendant made by the gods themselves."

Eying her off, Jay eventually agreed, "Atlanta, go and get the others, Odie and I will wait here with, what's your name again?"

"Theresa," Theresa told Jay, slightly happy that things were starting to connect together.

* * *

The ride to Olympia High was a long, agonising ride, everyone looked at Theresa as if she was crazy and she was going to explode any minuet. So when they made it to the school, they were relieved that they could step further away from her and keep their distance.

When they made it Hera's section, she was confused as to what was happening, "Why have you invited this mortal in? Only you six are the only mortals allowed."

Panic entered Theresa again, as her tears began to form all over again, "No!" she cried out, feeling abandoned, "You have to remember me!" she begged, falling to her knees, "Please, remember me!"

"Sorry about this, Hera, she arrived at our door and claimed to be one of us." Jay explained, "She began to tell us things that only we know."

Hera then looked down on Theresa and began to walk around her, "Tell me, what do you know?"

Taking a deep breath, Theresa looked up at Hera, ready to defend herself, "You need heroes to defeat Cronus, the god of time and space, since he escaped from his prision. This happened on New Year's Day. Each of the heroes you picked are a desendent of another hero from the past, for example, Jay is the decadent of Jason, while Archie is the decadent of Achilles."

Theresa was about tell Hera who is the decadent of who, but Hera cut her off and asked, "You know a fair amount, what makes you say you are one of these heroes?"

"I am Theresa, the fighter; I am the decadent of Theseus." Theresa stated as she stood up proudly.

Impressed, Hera began to wonder, "If what you say is true, then why has this happened?"

Relieved that someone believes her, Theresa softly replied, "I don't know, all I remember is going for a jog and then seeing someone watching me and they apologised and we had a quick chat until Herry called out on the PMR about something to do with Cronus and then when I made it to the Brownstone all of this happened."

Taking it all in, Hera asked, "What was the name of the one that was watching you?"

Theresa thought back on the events as she replied, "I believe she said her name was Roxane."

Shock, concern and fear appeared on Hera's face, "This cannot be." Was all she could manage to speak out.

"Hera, what's wrong?" Jay asked, concerned for his mentor.

Looking at everyone, Hera explained, "You know the story of Theseus and the Minotaur, but there is a story within that story."

Interrupting, Neil complained, "Secrets, again! Why can't you gods just tell us these things? We have a right to know!"

Clearing her throat, Hera continued, "While Theseus was inside with Minotaur, he lost his energy after a few days and nearly died of thirst and starvation. That is when Roxane appeared in the picture. Roxane was the witch that lives in that place that feeds on the fear of anyone who enters, but she noticed that Theseus was different. So, when he needed the help, she told him that she would help if he would come back to her and they could become married. Theseus agreed, and he had his energy back, but he never kept his end of the bargain. After that, Roxane swore revenge on Theseus because he used her."

Rolling his eyes, Neil spoke up, "Why can't you gods have tell us about these, 'untold stories' or even the, 'unknown stories' because it seems that you always tell us it is nearly too late, and it doesn't help when we first face whatever comes our way."

"So we need to protect Theresa?" Atlanta asked calmly now that the events were over and completely ignored Neil.

"It would seem so." Hera replied to Atlanta while Neil huffed to himself, "Who knows what Roxane will do."

Hermes suddenly interrupted their convention and yelled with urgency in his voice, "Cronus is in the park! According to the radar he has already destroyed half of the property!"

Jay turned around and stated, "We will head there now."

"Um, Jay?" Atlanta whispered, but loud enough for Jay to hear. Jay turned around with a confused look, "What about Theresa?"

Wanting to prove herself, Theresa spoke up, "Let me come!"

Not wanting to waste more time, Jay sighed as he agreed, "Fine, but just this once." So altogether they ran off to Herry's truck.

* * *

At the park they could see Cronus, and all the damage he had done, "Stop right there Cronus!" Jay yelled out, more domineering then he had ever done before.

Facing the heroes, Cronus looked unfazed, "Don't worry, I just finished." And with that, Cronus left in his portal.

"What was that about?" Herry asked, confused why Cronus would leave so soon.

Odie took out his hand held device and began to speak up, "According to this, th" Odie was cut off by Theresa's gasp, "What's wrong?"

"Roxane, she's here!" Theresa cried out as she scanned the area

"We will split up, Herry, Odie, Neil, you guys search playground area, Archie and Atlanta, go north," Jay ordered as the others nodded their heads

"One problem," Neil complained as he took out his mirror, everyone looked at him waiting for a response, "We don't know what Roxane looks like." He explained as he checked himself out in his mirror.

"She has curly, brown hair, thick glasses, and in clothes that Neil wouldn't approve of." Theresa described, trying to remember her encounter with Roxane.

Mumbling softly, Archie added in, "Neil hardly ever approves of any clothes that are not brand designed."

"Now that we have the basic description, let's head off," Jay ordered as everyone ran off, besides Neil, he just casually walked behind Herry and Odie not wanting to ruin his hair. Turning his attention to Theresa, he asked, "Where did you meet Roxane?"

Thinking back, Theresa replied, "Under a tree near the fountain."

Nodding his head, Jay took Theresa's hand and together they ran to the fountain. When they made it to the fountain, they couldn't help but notice the romantic setting. That is when Theresa noticed that it was dark out; it was later than what she thought.

"Tell me," Jay spoke up, his voice low and soft, "What do you know, about everyone." Slightly embarrassed, Jay added, "So I know for sure you are who you say you are."

Blushing slightly, Theresa looked at Jay, "Well, I know that Archie likes Atlanta, badly." Theresa started, speaking softly and slowly.

Letting out a soft cough, Jay asked, "So it's just only them?" a slight blush began to appear on his face, but was covered by the nights light.

Biting her lip, Theresa added, "Well, there is a guy in the group that I do like."

Jay's eyes lit up at that, "Really?" he asked, with hope filled in his voice.

Standing near the fountain, they began to lean into each other, slowly, and romantically… they closed their eyes, with their lips losing more and more space by the second.

As their lips nearly met, Theresa found herself falling to the ground, "What?" Theresa asked herself as she saw sand, "What happened?" panic took over, "Jay!"

* * *

Cronus walked around his cave, laughing with pleasure, "This is easier than what I thought it would be!" walking to his chair.

"Cronus," Roxane's voice called out, as she walked out from the shadows, "Everything is going as planned. Just give her a day and she will be at your mercy." A grin formed on her face as pure evil could be seen in her eyes.

A smirk appeared on Cronus' face, "Soon, those heroes won't know what hit them."

* * *

Theresa managed one day in the desert, and during that time she found her PMR, but no signal could be found, "At least this means that the others remember me." She sighed as she sat under a brown, old rock that could just give her shade from the harsh, desert sun, "So they should be looking for me."

"Do you need some help?" A voice could be heard nearby, "I won't ask for much."

"Cronus," Theresa spat, as she managed to stand up, preparing herself to fight.

"Ah, ah, ah," Cronus teased moving his right, pointing finger at her, "I came here to help," he stated, "at a cost." A cruel smirk formed on his face.

Curious, Theresa couldn't help but ask, "What is the cost?"

With his smirk still on his face, he made his demand, "You call the others to come rescue you."

Confused, Theresa didn't know what to say, '_He wants me to call Jay and the others to rescue me, why?_' Theresa thought, but unfortunately, she didn't have any other choice, "Fine." She sighed in defeat.

Thrilled, Cronus opened his portal and gestured Theresa to enter, "Don't worry, it won't hurt," he told her, "much."

With that, Theresa walked into the portal and found herself in a cell, "Really Cronus, a cell?" she spat out as she took out her PMR

"That's right, call your friends, and let them know where you are." Cronus whispered eager for Theresa to call her friends.

It only took Jay one ring to answer, "Theresa! Are you okay? Where are you? What happened?" Jay yelled into his PMR, you could hear fear in his voice.

"I'm okay, but I'm in Cronus' cell," Theresa was about to tell Jay about Cronus' deal, but he cut her off.

"Odie has your GPS; we will be there as soon as we can, just hold on!" Jay told her as his face vanished from her screen.

* * *

The heroes arrived to a cave, not too far away from New Olympia but at a good distance so that no one would think to look near there.

"Is everyone ready?" Jay asked, as he held his golden sword

Atlanta was the first to reply, "If by ready, you mean ready to beat up Cronus for taking Theresa, you bet." To help show she was ready, she placed on her golden wrist crossbow.

"I agree." Herry spoke up as he punched his left fist into his right hand

"Then let's get this show on the road." Jay grinned, as they all walked into the dark cave.

After a while of walking, Odie spoke up, "According to this, Theresa should be close by, we just need to take a left turn at the next corner and it should be straight ahead."

So they turned the corner, only to find out that they were blocked by all for Cronus' giants, "This could be a problem." Archie stated as he took a few steps back and had his whip ready.

"How nice of you all to join us," Cronus' voice could be heard from behind the giants, "We have been expecting you." He added as he walked out from all of the giant's shadows.

"It's a trap!" Jay yelled, as he prepared himself for battle.

Neil then decided to add his thoughts, "No, you don't say! I thought this was a party for a kid at an arcade and Cronus was here to dance for us."

"No time for jokes, Neil." Jay warned Neil as he still faced Cronus.

"Now, now Jay, you wouldn't want Theresa to be harmed now, would you?" Cronus threatened Jay as Theresa walked out from the shadow, with her arms tied up, and a rope in her mouth.

"What do you want, Cronus?" Jay asked, trying to think of what to do.

"Oh Jay, you should know by now, I just want to win." Cronus spoke, a bit too innocently.

While Jay and Cronus were talking, Neil noticed something close by, so he decided to check it out. He couldn't help but think that it shinned like a mirror, but when he was close by, it was just piece of glass, "Why would there be glass on the floor? It's not like there are any windows or anything." So Neil picked it up.

Once when Neil picked up the glass, he began to examine it, he just failed to realise that the giants behind Cronus disappeared, except Agnon.

"I think it's safe to say, turn around Cronus, it seems like your giants, _disappeared_." Archie smirked, as Cronus turned around.

As Cronus' smile fell, he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, "Yes, well, I thought something like this would happen…" turning around to face the heroes, he added, "That's why I have a backup plan."

What that, a figure behind Theresa appeared, holding Theresa closely, "And a witchy one at that too." The female figure smiled as she moved a hand away from Theresa's back, only to have a knife appear in her hand as she moved it to Theresa's neck, "One wrong move and your friend is gone."

Theresa tried to yell to the others, but all they couldn't hear a word, "Do you surrender?" Cronus asked, as he gestured to Theresa.

Jay turned his head to the others, as they all had the same look, so he turned his head and sighed in defeat, "We do." With that, Jay threw his sword away from him.

* * *

All of the heroes had their own traps set up by Roxane. In front of Cronus and Roxane, were Jay, Herry, Odie and Neil. Jay was in a basic trap of a rope that was tied above his head. Usually he could escape from this after all of his lessons with Ares, but since the rope had some magic mixed with it, he couldn't escape that easily.

On Jay's right, Herry was next to him. Herry had his body covered in metal, his arms were stretched out and his legs were just apart. At first glance you would think he was doing star jumps. Just like Jay, he would have easily bent the metal if it didn't have magic mixed in with it, making it impossible to use his strength.

To Jay's left were Neil and Odie. Neil was in a cage that had plenty of space for him. It was a cube like cage, and even Neil could escape from this trap, if it wasn't above the lava. All Neil could do was miss his mirror and wish that, when he was first placed in the cage, he didn't take out the mirror as Cronus lifted the cage up making him losing his balance and accidently losing his grip on his mirror out and having sink into the lava.

Odie was tied up around the waist with chains that were connected to a hook which was connected under Neil's cage. It wasn't that bad, now that Neil was finished with his loss with his mirror. Neil had shaken the cage that caused Odie to shake along with him, causing Odie to yell at him telling him to stop.

Behind Cronus and Roxane were Archie and Atlanta. They weren't too concerned with them since they knew they could never escape.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you, Cronus!" Herry threatened as he tried to escape his trap by shaking his body around, "Whoa!" Herry cried out a few times before he tumbled over landing face first, "That hurt." You could just hear him say.

"Pathetic mortals." Roxane spat as she faced Cronus, as she pushed a tied up Theresa down next to her and Cronus, forcing her to face Jay and the others.

"Yes, it's hard to believe that the gods chose them to defeat me." Cronus agreed as he watched the rest of the heroes try to escape their trap

"Let me down!" Odie yelled as he tried to wiggle his way out

"Odie," Jay said as he turned his head to Odie, "You might want to take that back."

"Why's that?" Odie asked as he faced Jay. Jay just had to look down at the lava as Odie realised the problem, "Oh right, lava, forgot about that." Odie chuckled awkwardly.

Jay turned his face back to Cronus and Roxane and made his final statement, "Besides, knowing Cronus, if you want to be let down, he will let you down, only in the lava."

Neil just sat down in his cage and just said, "At least I'm away from the lava, it's bad for my pores you know."

Cronus didn't bother to see Archie and Atlanta since they couldn't provide him any form of comedy. They had, what he would call, boring, unoriginal traps that should only be used when you are having a lazy day, and also they were behind them and he couldn't be bothered to turn around.

Atlanta had her lower half of her body buried in the dirt that had a fair bit of Roxane's magic mixed into the mix. Since Atlanta had been trying to dig her way out with her hands, she noticed that every time she picked up a handful of dirt, the magic would take action and create more dirt the take the missing dirt's place. Frustrated, Atlanta threw the small amount of dirt she had in her hand. She noticed, that some of the dirt landed in the lava that was near Archie, had formed a sort of stepping stone, just big enough for him to step on since it grew in size. A plan then began formed in her head.

Just off from the side of Atlanta, Archie was stuck sitting on a rock that was just big enough for him to sit on. It was in the middle of a huge pool of lava. His only choice was to watch his friends, stuck with Cronus' face for a view.

He didn't notice what Atlanta was up to until he saw something float by, "Huh?" he sounded as he looked up, and saw Atlanta winking at him as she threw some more dirt. When he saw the dirt transform into a solid stepping stone, he realised what Atlanta was doing. So he smirked towards her, showing that he knew what she was trying to do. All he could do was wait.

Theresa gave up trying to loosen the ropes, so she just looked at her friends with a sad expression. Roxane suddenly turned her around, and began to tell her something that Theresa didn't pick up on, since her eyes fell upon Archie and Atlanta, she realised what they were trying to do, '_What a smart pair.' _Theresa thought as she watched the two work together..

Archie waited until one of the rocks were close enough for him, to feel if they were solid, just in case… only to see that they were too soft and could break easily on him, if not, sink, "Great," he mumbled, softly to himself, "There goes that plan…"

Theresa saw Archie's face when he tested one of the stones, and she came up with a plan herself, though it was risky to even consider it, "_Archie? Can you hear me?_" Theresa's voice could be heard, but only in his head.

"Theresa?" Archie asked soft enough so that no one could hear him, "Was that you?"

"_It worked!_" Theresa said, pleased with herself, "_Okay, I'll help you across. When you jump on a stone, I'll make it more solid for you._" Theresa told Archie.

"How do I know if it's really you?" Archie asked, not wanting to be fooled, "If it really is… nod your head three times." Archie watched closely, waiting to see if Theresa would nod her head three times. Soon enough, Theresa nodded her head, three times, "Okay… I hope you are ready." With that, Archie began to make his way across, trying not to attract attention.

Archie finally made it across and made his way to Atlanta, "Archie!" she whispered as she smiled at Archie.

"Here," Archie started as he began to lift her up, "let me help you up for once." He joked as he tried to pull her out.

"No use." Atlanta whispered in defeat, "We need Jay's sword to help move some of the dirt."

Looking around, Archie saw their weapons. They were near Cronus and Roxane, but they were slightly behind them. If he was quiet enough, he would be able to snatch one, but if he made one mistake, it would be game over.

Theresa looked down and saw the weapons Archie was looking at, "_I could try to send you one, but Roxane might sense my magic._" Theresa telepathically told Archie

"What are we going to do?" Archie asked himself quietly.

As luck would have it, Neil began to complain, "Can I please have a cushion or something! This cage has a hard floor you know."

"Be quiet you fool!" Cronus growled, as he glared at Neil

Odie then yelled at Neil, "Be careful Neil! You're shaking the cage again!"

Herry decided to speak up, "Just be glad that your face isn't on the ground, Neil."

"Fine! I'll ask nicely," Neil sighed dramatically, "Can I _please_ have a cushion!"

Frustrated, Roxane hissed, "Fine! Here is a cushion you won't forget!"

As Roxane began to create a cushion for Neil in spell form, Theresa took this as an opportunity to move the weapons to Archie and Atlanta since Roxane's magic senses would be down for the time being.

"Is this silk?" Neil asked, as the cushion he wanted appeared before him.

Roxane smiled slightly, "Yes it is, one hundred per cent silk."

Archie picked up Jay's sword and gave it to Atlanta, together; they managed to lift Atlanta from the ground, "Ready?" Archie asked Atlanta, with determination in his eyes.

"Ready." Atlanta agreed, nodding her head with the same expression in her eyes.

Together, they make their way to their friends. Archie used his whip to cut through the metal Herry was stuck in, while Atlanta used her speed to make her way to the control panel to move Neil and Odie away from the lava.

"What's this?" Cronus yelled as he saw what was happening before his eyes.

Archie used his whip to cut the chains from Odie, letting him land safely on the ground, giving him time to move away before he would cut Neil's cage with Neil still high above ground. After screaming in fear, Neil landed safely, thanks to the cushion, "Lucky for this cushion." He stated as he smiled it the cushion.

While Archie was setting Odie and Neil free Atlanta shot a purple beam at Jay's ropes setting him free, "It's game over Cronus." Jay declared as he walked towards his friends

When they were together in a group, Archie used his whip to pull Theresa towards them, "Thanks for the save." Theresa smiled after Jay undid her ropes.

"This is impossible!" Cronus growled, as he faced the young heroes

Roxane wasn't too pleased either, "I knew I felt some sort of magic going on!" she hissed as she glared at the heroes.

"You mean to tell me you knew those heroes were up to something and didn't do anything about it!" Cronus yelled at Roxane, "I knew I shouldn't have called upon you! You are good for nothing!"

This caused a fight between Cronus and Roxane, "This might be me talking, but I think we should leave here now, while Cronus and Roxane are fighting." Theresa said as she pointed to the two villains fight

"Good plan." Jay agreed as everyone ran out and headed to the Brownstone.

In Herry's truck, Odie faced Theresa and asked, "Why didn't Roxane, or whatever her name was, picked up on your magic whenever you used it?"

Theresa replied to Odie with a guilty expression, "I thought if I just used my magic in a low effect kind of way, she wouldn't really think about… and would think it was just me trying to escape."

Archie paled when he heard this, "You mean to tell me, every step I took near the lava, if the witch realised what you were doing, I could have been toast!" Theresa nodded softly as Archie felt like he could faint any minute now, "I could have died!"

Jay suddenly asked Theresa, "What happened? You have been missing for a while."

Looking at her friends, Theresa smiled, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Neil then decided to add his two cents into the convocation, "What about that witch? Do we need to look out for an evil god _and_ an evil witch!"

Looking back at the cave, Theresa smiled slightly, "I don't think we need to worry. Cronus would have sent her back where ever she came from."

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please tell me if there is anything wrong!

Jusy so you all know, I changed the witch's name to Roxane because it is a Greek name while Renèe is not.

Also, I changed the ending so it would be more in character than the original.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
